Draco vive, Rei también, los otros mejor leanlo
by Serenis
Summary: En realidad el fic se iba a llamar Draco vive, e ibamos a matar a todos. Pero quisimos dejar algunos sobrevivientes. No es fácil de explicar de que se trata, por eso dice


Titulo: Draco vive, Rei también y los otros... mejor leanlo  
  
Autores: Rei Chan, ***SerE***  
  
Tema: Mejor leanlo, es una ensalada bárbara  
  
Resumen: Dos adorables niñas chateaban un hermoso día de verano cuando una de las niñas fue a comprar leche, pan y gaseosa, entonces la otra se quedo escribiendo a traves del chat, y cuando una se cansó siguió la otra, y así nació: ¡Las chicas Superpoderosas! Jaja, no mentira, el nombre del fic es:  
  
"Draco vive, Rei también y los otros... mejor leanlo".  
  
P.D.: No le hagan caso a los comentarios entre (parentesis, ¿No?), son delirios que a uno se le ocurren mientras escribe el otro, y los pone para dar un poco de Humor a la historia, pero en realidad no sucede.  
  
Chaissssss  
  
P.D.2: Acuerdense que es una charla hecha por MSN...  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Category: General, Humor.  
  
Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling,varias editoriales como Emecé, Salamandra, Raincoast Books, Bloomsburry Books y otros como Warner Bros Inc. No se hace dinero con esto y no se intenta violar la marca registrada. Esto es solo para entretenimiento.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Rei chan:  
  
Habia una vez una nena llamada Julieta Rei Nohara que corria por los campos y recogia flores de colores...  
  
¿Que es neco? Preguntó curiosa Rei ese mismo día.  
  
Pero Maga (o Sere, es la misma persona) no le contestaba, pues se habia ido a perseguir a Harry Potter, quien salia de la panaderia...  
  
Entonces Rei se alejo...  
  
Hasta llegar a una casa enooorme  
  
—Toc Toc— Hizo Rei en la puerta.  
  
Un elfo domestico la atendio y la dejo pasar hasta el hall, diciendo que llamaria a su amo.  
  
***SerE*** (toy en neco, que lindo!) dice: (Neco es una ciudad, Necochea.)  
  
Al volver el elfo, estaba con un hermoso muchacho, vestido de negro, elegante, con el cabello rubio platinado y unos ojos grises que destellaban en contraste con sus tunicas negras.  
  
—¿Que deseas, jovencita, en mi posada? Le dijo el hermoso muchacho  
  
Señor... disculpe, no nos han presentado, ¿Cuál es su nombre? Le dijo Rei timidamente.  
  
—Draco Malfoy— Respondio el muchacho, y quisiera saber que se te ofrece, asi puedo volver a lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
—Queria...— Rei se quedo pensando. No sabia lo que queria. Los ojos grises del muchacho la cegaban, y su corazon latia rapidamente.  
  
—Queria saber si me puedo hospedar en su morada, señor Draco Malfoy, si no es mucha molestia— Dijo Rei.  
  
—Pues es una molestia,— dijo el joven Malfoy —pero por esta vez le permitire quedarse.  
  
—¡Que bien!— dijo Rei, y se acerco al muchacho para besarle la mano.  
  
En ese momento, Draco Malfoy observo por la ventana.  
  
Vio a Harry Potter y a Maga corriendo por los campos de la mano.  
  
—Maldito Potter— dijo Draco  
  
Rei se sorprendio: —Señor Malfoy, ¿Cuál es el problema que tiene con Potter?¿No quiere que lo ayude?— dijo en tono preocupado.  
  
Los ojos de Draco brillaron aun mas  
  
—Si, hay algo que podrias hacer.— dijo Draco. —Debes matar a Harry Potter—  
  
—Oh!!! Señor! Yo no podria!!!-dijo Rei, dando un paso atras.  
  
—Vamos, atrevete... nada te sucedera si estas a mi lado— dijo Malfoy  
  
—Pero, señor, Potter no me ha hecho nada malo... y no se que le he hecho a usted— dijo Rei, mirando por la ventana a Potter, quien estaba revolcandose en el piso con un bambi.  
  
Malfoy se acerco a ella, tan cerca como para besarse.  
  
-¿No lo harias por mi?- dijo Draco  
  
Rei lo miro a sus ojos grises.  
  
Draco se acerco mas a ella.  
  
Rei dio un paso atras, y luego dijo —Digame que le ha hecho Potter, para que un noble como usted le desee la muerte, y luego consideraré el matarlo—  
  
Draco, quien habia puesto sus manos en las caderas de Rei, la solto bruscamente.  
  
No es de su incumbencia, ¿...Señorita...?— dijo Draco  
  
—Nohara. Rei Nohara. Y no puedo cumplir lo que me pide-  
  
Y él le contesto: -Entonces no puede quedarse en mi casa—  
  
Rei lo miro resentida —Sera solo por una noche, en serio, y si me deja quedarme, no le contare a Potter—  
  
Draco sonrio —De acuerdo— con un gesto de la mano la invito a pasar. Estaba solo, es decir, solo con los elfos.  
  
Rei le pregunto -¿Que estaba haciendo antes que estaba tan ocupado?  
  
—Torturando a uno que me sirvio un te demasiado caliente- dijo Malfoy, como si le hubiera contado que estaba regando rosas.  
  
Rei hizo una cara de asco  
  
Y Draco la llevo a una habitacion  
  
Rei se dio cuenta al entrar que era...  
  
***SerE*** dice: (¿¿¿No hay un dibujito que se coma las uñas con cara de espera, de intriga, de desesperación??? Que mal...)  
  
ERA EL DORMITORIO DEL PROPIO DRACO MALFOY  
  
Draco cerro la puerta tras de el.  
  
Se acerco sigilosamente a Rei, que lo miraba desesperada.  
  
Rei miro hacia atras y vio una ventana  
  
Draco se acerco a ella, paso a paso los latidos del corazon de Rei se aceleraban.  
  
Rei hizo lo que debia hacer.  
  
Se entrego a Draco con pasion.  
  
Mientras Draco besaba el cuello de Rei, Rei lo abrazo y le quito la varita.  
  
—¡Quieto, Malfoy!- dijo Rei, apuntandolo a corazon del rubio.  
  
Draco se alejo, mientras ella avanzaba hacia el.  
  
-Avada...-dijo Rei  
  
***SerE*** dice: (Pero ella se arrepintió y le tiró un crucio y el se cayo por la ventana y le revento la cabeza en sangre)  
  
Draco cayo de rodillas, y le beso la tunica -¡¡¡Señora mia, no me mate!!!  
  
Rei sonrio, era una sonrisa maliciosa muy parecida a la que solia tener su victima.  
  
Rei bajo la varita y le dijo -¿Como haras para convencerme, Draco? ¿Que intentaras hacer esta vez?  
  
Draco la miro a los ojos y le dijo:  
  
—Hare lo que quieras... Te dare lo que sea. No merezco morir aun.  
  
Rei lo empujo con una mano y Draco cayo contra la pared —Vivirás, amor mio... Si te atas a mi...—  
  
Draco la miro extrañado —Si eso fuera cierto me dejarias hacerte mia, y me has rechazado-  
  
Rei le contesto -No quiero tu cuerpo, Malfoy. Necesito tu poder...-  
  
***SerE***: (Seguí la historia que me traje los pochoclos... Mentira, juas juas...)  
  
Draco se puso de pie y dijo -Esta bien...-  
  
Rei le robo un beso... Draco quiso seguir, pero la punta de la varita lo separaba de ella.  
  
***SerE*** dice: (Wiii, ¡Voy a tener sobrinitos!... No me creas nada de lo que digo...)  
  
Ahora, Malfoy —dijo Rei— te hare el maleficio Imperious (¡Que directa!).  
  
—Confia en mi, no te traicionare— dijo Draco  
  
Rei estallo en carcajadas -¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡¡¿Un Slytherin?!!!  
  
Confiar en un Slytherin...-dejo de reirse.  
  
Jamas- dijo Rei y grito- ¡IMPERIOUS!  
  
***SerE*** dice: (Rei le ordenó a draco que saltara por la ventana y que se mate de un tiro en el coco, juasss. Y como estaba bajo el maleficio Imperious lo hizo, salto y en el aire se pego un tiro en la cabeza.)  
  
Draco se quedo inmovil  
  
Rei dijo -Draco Malfoy, enseñame artes oscuras-  
  
Draco le explico como hacer varios encantamientos. Rei estaba conforme, y dijo —¡Desperos!-  
  
Draco dejo de estar bajo la influencia de Imperious. Cayo de bruses al piso sin poder evitarlo. Cansado, sudando, miro a Rei.  
  
—Detente...— le dijo Draco.  
  
Rei se puso a su lado. Le acaricio la frente.  
  
—Tranquilo, Draco. Pero tu se lo has hecho a tantas personas antes...— le comentó en un tono muy suave, como diciendole que lo amaba.  
  
—En verdad, te lo mereces- dijo ella, y Draco se durmio.  
  
"Que tierno"penso ella, y llamo por la ventana a Potter, que estaba detras de un arbol hablando con Maga.  
  
***SerE*** dice: (¡EYYYYYYYYY! si dejan de hablar y les haces un romance te pego, ¿eh? Una patada virtual.)  
  
—¡¡Potter!! ¡¡Ven!!- dijo Rei, y Harry, tomando de la mano a Maga, entro a la casa.  
  
Harry entro a la habitacion y saco la varita al ver a Malfoy en el piso.  
  
—Descuida,— dijo Rei —esta desmayado.—  
  
Harry le tomo el pulso a Draco y le dijo —¿Que has descubierto, Nohara?-  
  
—Nada interesante...— Mintio ella.  
  
—Draco esta debil, Potter- dijo Rei.  
  
*********Sigue Serena (o sea yo)*********  
  
***SerE*** dice:   
  
—Y me dijo que quiere matarte- dijo Rei  
  
—Bueno... en realidad queria que YO te matara, pero tranquilo... no lo voy a hacer.  
  
Rei chan dice: (¡Um! ¡Mentirosa!)  
  
Entonces Rei saco un revolver calibre 38 y se lo puso en la cabeza a Harry (Cierto... Mentirosa como ella sola...), y luego dijo:  
  
—Te la creíste, Potter...  
  
Maga ahogó un grito, entonces Draco se despertó.  
  
Rei chan dice: (¡¡Bien!! ¡¡Mi Draco vuelve a escena!!) *A/N: ¿Ven que son delirios?...*  
  
El le quito la varita a Maga y le dijo a Harry:  
  
—Si no te largas de mi casa en este instante, llamare a mi mami para que te pegue, jiji.  
  
Mientras Harry lo apuntaba con la varita, Draco hechó a llorar y despues dijo:  
  
—Oh, Harry, eres el amor de mi vida y ahora que estás en mi casa te quiero hechar...  
  
Rei chan dice: (¿¿Y Lucius?? Si aparece que por favor tenga el cabello atado ¡Please!)  
  
Entonce Malfoy secuestró a Maga y se la llevó a la cocina, diciendole a Harry que si en media hora no convencia a su padre de que lo dejara pasarse al otro lado (Que se entienda, si le gusta Harry...) la cortaba en pedacitos y le pedía a los elfos que hicieran guiso.  
  
Rei chan dice: (¡¡¡OJO!!! ¿¿¿Draco y Maga???)  
  
Entonces Harry, que estaba muy asustado, fue a la oficina del señor Lucius, que estaba en el 2° piso.  
  
Rei chan dice: (Y Lucius tenia el pelo recogido en una colita tipo mediaval con un moño que a Rei le gusta tanto.... Si, continua...)  
  
Lucius estaba (¡Acá viene tu pedido!) con un rodete al estilo japones y los labios pintados de rojo intenso, asique Harry pensó que no sería dificil convencerlo.  
  
Rei chan dice: (¡¡¡Malaaaaa!!! Grrrr... ¡Ahora al menos que Lucius le arranque la camisa a Harry de un mosrdico! ¡¡O que aparezca Draco re sexy!! Pero no con Harry)  
  
Harry y Rei, con tanto miedo que no sabian que hacer, estaban tomados de las manos, y Lucuis se levantó de su silla y les dijo:  
  
—Oh ustedes hacen muy linda pareja, ¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEN EN MI OFICINA?  
  
Rei, muy enojada por lo de "linda pareja" dijo:  
  
—Yo soy la novia de su hijo, y vengo porque... quiere que usted lo deje... ¿como decirlo?... ser...  
  
Gay, esa era la palabra que estaba buscando- dijo Rei, muy frustrada.  
  
Lucius pregunto: —¿Que adorable caballero es el motivo de esa decisión?  
  
—Yo, señor, lamentablemente yo...- dijo Harry muy asustado y avergonzado a la misma vez.  
  
************************  
  
Mientras tanto en la cocina...  
  
************************  
  
Draco: —Winky, ¡afila el cuchillo más grande que tengamos!  
  
Winky: —¿Si, señor, por favor no me cocine, señor.  
  
Draco: —Dobby, ¡pon a hervir el agua!  
  
Dobby: —¡Enseguida, señor! (decime un nombre para un elfo que no se me ocurren más.)  
  
Rei chan dice: (Marius)  
  
Rei chan dice: (Chola, jajaja)  
  
Draco: —¡Chola! Dame el hacha.  
  
Chola: —Si, señor, no se preocupe.  
  
Ya han pasado 12 minutos y Harry no convence a Lucius...  
  
Rei chan dice: (¡¡¡Uh, pobre Maga!!! ¡¡Maga al escabeche!!)  
  
***********************  
  
En la oficina...  
  
***********************  
  
Lucuis tiene un ataque de rabia y esta peleando con Harry...  
  
Patada para Harry.  
  
Izquierdazo para Malfoy.  
  
Rei chan dice: (Pobre Harry, se quedo sin riñon)  
  
Rei chan dice: (Tres dientes menos para Lucius)  
  
Ohhh... -Malfoy al suelo- Me rindo.— dijo Lucius  
  
Entonces Harry muy victorioso festejando, abrazó a Rei, quien le dio un beso que nunca olvidaría (Rei a Harry le dio el beso, y en la boca, juas)  
  
Harry casi se desmaya, pero Rei le recordó que estaban por cocinar a Maga (ya pasaron 15 minutos) y el se recuperó enseguida.  
  
Rei chan dice: (¿Podran avisarle la noticia a Draco antes de que se la coma en el guiso?)  
  
Entonces Lucius, que habia presenciado la escena y seguido los labios como si fueran la snitch en un partido, se enojó y dijo:  
  
Nadie engaña a mi hijo, Potter, y menos con una mujer.  
  
Entonces Malfoy le arrancó la camisa a Rei de un mordisco, suerte que Rei es friolenta y tenia otra abajo.  
  
Harry se enojó tanto de que le hiciera eso a su amante que le rompio su posecion mas querida.  
  
El espejo.  
  
Malfoy que es muy supersticioso, se hecho a llorar (Es gay viste, ¿Sin espejo como se pinta los labios?) al suelo, busco un frasco de la gotita y lo empezo a pegar.  
  
Rei chan dice: (Pobres mujeres del mundo, sin Draco, sin Lucius... ¡Ufa! ¡Todos los rubios hechados a perder!)  
  
En ese momento llegó narcisa con un hombre robusto, pelirrojo, y con mucho, pero mucho dinero en los bolsillos y...  
  
Era el señor Arthur Weasley.  
  
Narcisa, que vio a su marido llorando en el suelo, hecho a correr para que no la viera con su nuevo amante.  
  
La señora Weasley se había suicidado de la alegria cuando Arthur ganó la loteria, y por eso ahora él se daba la buena vida.  
  
****************************************  
  
Para ese entonces ya habian pasado 23 minutos.  
  
****************************************  
  
Harry se acordo de Maga en el momento que se estaba besando apasionadamente con Lucius.  
  
Rei hablaba con Narcisa sobre asesinar a Arthur y quedarse con su seguro de vida (millones de dolares). ües ahora ella era novia y mucho más heredera que los hijos. Rei se quedaría con un 50%.  
  
Harry dejó la lengua de Malfoy padre en paz y corrió a la cocina.  
  
***SerE*** dice: Mientras rei firmó un contrato que le dio la señora Malfoy.  
  
El contrato decía:  
  
YO, REI NOHARA, PROMETO ASESINAR A ARTHUR CON EL REVOLVER QUE ESTA EN MI BOLSILLO Y DARLE LA MITAD DEL SEGURO DE VIDA A NARSISA MALFOY, QUE LUEGO ASESINARA A TODA LA FAMILIA PARA QUE NO SE LO DEN A A ELLOS (RON Y SUS PULGOSOS HERMANOS).  
  
Harry, ya en la cocina, vio a Maga con un brazo menos y a Draco con una sonrisa de malicia y asco en el rostro.  
  
Rei chan dice: (Draco tenia hambre.)  
  
Resulta que habia estudiado toda su vida en el colegio divino rostro pero lo habian expulsado (por la cara de asco, no cuesta mucho entenderlo che...).  
  
Volvamos a la cocina.  
  
Harry tomo el brazo de Magali (No el que tiene pegado al cuerpo, sino el otro) y lo guardo en un bolsa de consorsio que encontro cerca de un elfo que preparaba los fideos para el guiso...  
  
El elfo, llamado Chonkzvy, era impresionable, y se desmalló al ver el brazo.  
  
Harry le dirigió a Malfoy una mirada de asco, y luego, caminó hacia él y le dijo:  
  
—Yo ya conseguí lo que tu querías, ¡Ahora tú deja a Maga en paz!  
  
Draco, al escuchar esas palabras, corrió hacia Harry y le dio un beso tan grande que duró lo que tarda un elfo en darse cuenta de que la libertad es mejor.  
  
Harry, con mucha cara de asco, le dio a Draco un patada voladora y le saco una muela, que por cierto, hechó al guiso.  
  
Rei chan dice: (Guiso de muela... que loco lo tuyo...)  
  
Pero en ese momento... ZAS, Malfoy tomo el revolver y le disparó a Harry, que se agachó y justo entraba a la cocina... ARTHUR WEASLEY.  
  
La bala le dio a Arthur cusandole su muerte, y Draco tuvo bien merecido un 10% del seguro de vida.  
  
De repente, paso algo tan rápido que todos se asustaron y se abrazaron con el enemigo, y como eran impares, a Chonkzvy le tocó abrazarse con el cadáver de Arthur Weasley, y se desmalló otra vez.  
  
Lo que había sucedido, era que, muy glorioso y heroico, habia entrado por la ventana (que estaba cerrada, por cierto, pero se hizo mi-- pelota.) Cedric Diggory.  
  
Cedric llebava un hacha y al entrar, accidentalmente se la clavó a Narcisa en un lugar que es preferible no nombrar.  
  
Luego de que el elfo Chonkzvy abrazara a Arthur-cadáver y se acostumbrara a la carne muerta (Cuando hay plata todo vale), llego Winky y le arrebató a Arthur, besandolo como si estuviera vivo, pero llego Dobby y, sabiendo que el señor Weasley era rico, metio su mano en el bolsillo buscando miles galeons y encontró una mano, con un anillo de orin... digo... oro, incrustado de rubies, esmeraldas, y cristales finos, con un peso de 1 kg. y valuado en 85.364 galons.  
  
Volvamos con Cedric, que en este momento lleva a Narcisa, Maga, Arthur (que ya murió), Chonkzvy y Lucius (por un ataque de demencia) con Pomfrey, para que los cure.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la enfermeria, encontraron a Percy, Bill, Fred, George, Charlie, Hermione y Ron hablando muy entusiasmados sobre la PEDDO (parece que Hermione logró convencerlos).  
  
Algo muy curioso: Percy, que habia estudiado en un colegio de monjas (si, monjAs), ahora idolatra tanto a los elfos, que colgó los habitos por Winky.  
  
Ron, que estaba un poco aburrido con la charla de Hermione, se entretenía beso va, beso viene con su nueva novia, Fleur Delacour, la profe de DAO.  
  
Al ver llegar a Dobby, dejó a Fleur ahí y salió a besarle los pies.  
  
En ese instante, Rei empezó a acariciar la frente de Harry y lo besó, resulta que Rei habia tomado veneno y mató a Harry, luego Rei murió al lado de Harry, acariciando su cara.  
  
Dobby, que estaba disfrutando de un largo beso con Ron, dijo:  
  
—Oh, señor, usted si sabe complacer a un elfo, señor, ¡contrateme!  
  
Ron vio la triste cara de Dobby y dijo:  
  
—Esta bien, mi amadisimo elfo.  
  
Entonces Ron, que habia aprendido a mentir apostando con su padre en el Torneo Mundial y Magico de Truco, dirigido por Ludo Bagman, sacó su varita y dijo: - ¡¡¡Avada... Kedabra!!!  
  
Dobby, que era muy bajo de estatura, no tuvo siquiera que hagacharse, logrando que el hechizo les diera a los gemelos Weasley, que cayeron muertos a sus pies.  
  
Narcisa, a quien ya le habian desclavado el hacha, le sacó el revolver del bolsillo a el cadaver de Rei y mató a todos los Weasley que quedaban.  
  
Lucius fue transladado a Azkabán y, era tan fanatico de los besos, que como habia perdido sus anteojos de sol con aumento incrustado de colmillos de Basilisco, besó a un dementor que placidamente lo acompañó, hasta chuparle el alma...  
  
Resulta que en la enfermeria hubo un problema (en realidad dos, pero...), Pomfrey habia tomado mucho en una fiesta en la que habia estado la noche anterior.  
  
Y el otro era que Maga, con la cantidad de sangre que habia perdido estaba despistada, muy despistada.  
  
Finalmente, Maga salio de la enfermeria, y, perdida como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que la borracha, es decir... Pomfrey, le habia cosido el brazo en la pierna izquierda.  
  
Cedric, que seguia con su hacha, tuvo un accidente que termino en su quebradura de cráneo, y en su desangración...  
  
A pomfrey, de repente la encontraron en el suelo, desmayada y sin pulso, y cuando llego el medico la detectaron muerta por exeso de alcohol y drogas (y Rock and Roll, jeje).  
  
Maga, que ahora tenia un brazo-pierna, murió por desangre, por que el lugar en que iba el brazo seguia sangrando, y los demás asesinados (menos Hermione, que se escondió en la casa de Rei) por Narcisa, quien se suicido por accidente al darle un ataque de mal de Parquinson y apretar el gatillo sin querer en el momento que vio la cifra del seguro de vida...  
  
Draco, que era el único que quedaba vivo, se durmió tan profundamente, que desperto al día siguiente, y al mirar su reloj, descubrió que había dormido 14 horas...  
  
Pero al despertar, Draco vió algo que le llamo la atención, estaba en una cama muy linda, una CASA muy linda, y pensó: -¿De quien podrá ser?  
  
Tenía la respuesta frente a su nariz, sentada en la cama con un camisón con florcitas y más largo que un vestido de novia, estaba Rei...  
  
Si, al parecer Rei había vuelto a la vida, o quizas no había muerto.  
  
—¡Ahhhhhhhhh!— fue la expresión de Draco al ver a un muerto vivo al lado de la cama.  
  
Rei le dijo que no se asuste y que le explicaría todo en el desayuno  
  
Salieron de la habitación de Rei y llegaron a la cocina... Había un pequeño elfo llamado Kliufy, que terminaba de preparar el desayuno, pero no era un elfo cualquiera, este llevaba un pequeño pantalón de Jeans, y una remera muy bonita, su cara estaba limpia y parecía feliz, pero habia hecho 3 desayunos.  
  
-Este es Kliufy- dijo Rei, y los 3 se sentaron a desayunar.  
  
En un momento, Rei sacó 64 galeons del bolsillo, y se los dió al pequeño elfo, que salió muy agradecido de la cocina diciendo cosas como: -Voy a comprar tantas golosinas hasta hartarme, señora...-  
  
Draco..., -dijo Rei en un tono muy suave- mi querido e ingenuo Draco... Sabes que no hubiera muerto ni aunque hubiera tomado más que Pomfrey... En realidad, lo que yo tomé era licor... pero como Harry nunca se hubiera dado cuenta, yo tenia la varita en la mano y, muy bajo, para que nadie lo oyera, murmure esas palabras que tanto amamos: Avada... Kedavra...  
  
Luego de eso, hize de cuenta que moría y me llevaron a mi casa, para que parezca un accidente, o eso decía Hermione... ella puso una copa con veneno en mi mano, luego volcó algo en el suelo y otro poco en mi ropa...  
  
Yo, que seguía haciendome la muerta, esperé a que se fuera y luego te fui a buscar... te traje, te acoste en la cama y (Por supuesto, con magia, para no ver nada desagradable...) te puse un pijama...  
  
Me puse este coso yo y me dormí porque estaba cansada.  
  
Rei chan dice: (Con magia, le mintio Rei. Pero a ella le gustaba hacer ESE tipo de cosas a la manera muggle, claro--.)  
  
Luego... ¡despertaste!, y así pasó todo- terminó Rei.  
  
Rei y Draco terminaron de desayunar y...  
  
**************  
  
4 AÑOS DESPUÉS  
  
**************  
  
—¡Acepto!- Dijeron Draco y Rei al unisono. Únicos sobrevivientes de la tragédia de hace un tiempo.  
  
—Los declaro marido y mujer... Puede besar a la novia...-Dijo el cura.  
  
Draco, muy desacostumbrado a besar mujeres, saltó y besó al cura, quien le dio una cachetada y le dijo que debía besar a Rei...  
  
Entonces dejó al cura y besó a Rei tan fuerte y tanto tiempo que los invitados se empezaron a irse...  
  
**************  
  
6 AÑOS DESPUÉS  
  
**************  
  
Ohh... ¿no es precioso? Es igual a ti... Mi querido Draco Jr. es hermoso, querido: Rubio..., de ojos grises...  
  
¡FIN!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Y bien, acá termina este fic, el primero que escribí en mi vida...  
  
Y a quien se lo puedo dedicar, si no a la persona que lo empezó a escribir mientras hacía los mandados.  
  
Rei, para vosssssssss.  
  
Bueno, como verán si ya leyeron mis otras historias (No tan mías... Más bien compartidas.) no soy muy buena para los finales, asique voy a empezar a hacer como mi amiga Rei, y los voy a hacer tráaaaagicos muajajaja.  
  
Eso era nada más. ¡¡Reviews!!  
  
Byeeeeeeeeeee, ***SerE*** 


End file.
